


Роуз: отбетить фанфик Карката

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Все отношения только упоминаются, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: КГ: ...КГ: НУ?ТТ: Это определённо что-то.КГ: О БОЖЕ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ПРИУКРАШИВАЙ НИЧЕГО, РОУЗ. ЛУЧШЕ НЕ СТАНЕТ.ТТ: Как бы сказал мой дорогой эктобратец... разожми булки, Каркат.ТТ: Это настолько занимательная история, что я не знаю, что мне сказать.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Роуз: отбетить фанфик Карката

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rose: Beta Karkat's fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936323) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 



канцероГенетик [КГ] начал троллить тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
КГ: РОУЗ.  
КГ: ЭЙ, РОУЗ.  
КГ: ТЫ ЖЕ ПИШЕШЬ ВСЯКОЕ ГОВНО, ДА?  
ТТ: Обычно я стараюсь написать что-то лучшего качества, но да.  
ТТ: Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
КГ: НАВЕРНОЕ?  
КГ: Я ТУТ НАПИСАЛ ОДНУ ВЕЩЬ, НО  
КГ: ЭМ  
КГ: МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО ПРОЧИТАТЬ ЕЁ? ДЛЯ МЕНЯ?  
КГ: И СКАЖИ МНЕ, НАСКОЛЬКО ОНА УЖАСНА И ПОСРЕДСТВЕНА ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ “ДЕРЬМО МУСКУЛИСТОГО ЗВЕРЯ” ДО “РАДИОАКТИВНЫЕ ОТХОДЫ”.  
ТТ: Хах, сомневаюсь, что всё так плохо.  
ТТ: Присылай.  
  
КГ прислал файл ТЬФУТЬФУДУРАЦКАЯПИСАНИНА.txt  
  
КГ: ...  
КГ: НУ?  
ТТ: Это определённо что-то.  
КГ: О БОЖЕ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ПРИУКРАШИВАЙ НИЧЕГО, РОУЗ. ЛУЧШЕ НЕ СТАНЕТ.  
ТТ: Как бы сказал мой дорогой эктобратец... разожми булки, Каркат.  
ТТ: Это настолько занимательная история, что я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
КГ: КОРОЛЕВА БОЛТОВНИ РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД НЕ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО ЕЙ СКАЗАТЬ? ВОТ БЛЯДЬ, ЧТО ЖЕ Я НАДЕЛАЛ.  
ТТ: И что же? Момент, когда я наконец умолкну, может привести к разрыву самого пространства парадоксов.  
ТТ: Так о чём я...  
КГ: ТЫ СОБИРАЛАСЬ СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ, ЧТО Я ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПИСАТЕЛЬ, И МНЕ НИКОГДА В ЖИЗНИ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СТОИТ ДАЖЕ СМОТРЕТЬ В СТОРОНУ КНИГ.  
ТТ: Ах да.  
ТТ: Надо признать, ты отменно владеешь метафорами. Они звучат даже лучше в текстовой форме, чем в вербальной, а это уже говорит о чём-то.  
КГ: Я— ЧТО?  
ТТ: Однако, иногда ты заходишь слишком далеко. Как бы я не наслаждалась ими, когда одна метафора занимает уже второй параграф, складывается впечатление, что ты слегка потерял ход повествования.  
ТТ: А ещё слишком очевидно, кто же такой Даевид.  
КГ: СТОП, БЛЯДЬ, Я ЗАБЫЛ ПОМЕНЯТЬ ЕГО ИМЯ? Я ЗАБЫЛ ПОМЕНЯТЬ ЕГО ИМЯ. ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ.  
ТТ: Да, хотя я бы всё равно заметила.  
ТТ: Но я приятно удивлена, ты отлично знаешь его манеру речи.  
ТТ: Настолько, что после чтения постельной сцены у меня в голове появились довольно интересные картины.  
ТТ: Ты намеренно прописал Герцога Дайрклоу как свою копию?  
КГ: АПХАДЩПАХПВ  
КГ: Я УМРУ  
КГ: РАД БЫЛ ИМЕТЬ С ТОБОЙ ДЕЛО, РОУЗ, ЕСЛИ НЕ СЧИТАТЬ ВСЕХ ТЕХ РАЗОВ, КОГДА ТЫ АНАЛИЗИРОВАЛА ОБО МНЕ ВСЁ, ЧТО МОЖНО И НЕЛЬЗЯ.  
ТТ: Но это была хорошая постельная сцена!  
ТТ: Даже если лазерные пистолеты оказались в местах, где они быть не должны.  
  
канцероГенетик [КГ] заблокировал тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]


	2. Роуз: Обсуди с Канайей ее беспокойства

мрачныйАссистент [МА] начала троллить тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
  
МА: Я Только Что Обнаружила Карката Сидящим И Покачивающимся Из Стороны В Сторону Повторяя Я Не Могу Поверить Что Дал Ей Это Прочитать  
МА: Когда Я Попыталась Узнать О Чём И Ком Он Говорил Он Начал Плакать И Мне Потребовалось Пятнадцать Минут Чтобы Успокоить Его  
МА: Это Твоя Вина Не Так Ли  
ТТ: О боже, я и не думала, что он примет это так близко к сердцу.  
МА: Я Так И Знала Что Ты Сделала  
ТТ: Он попросил меня прочитать рассказ, который он написал.  
МА: Роуз Пожалуйста Скажи Мне Что Ты Не Разрушила Самооценку Карката Своей Критикой  
ТТ: Надеюсь, что нет. Я сказала, что мне понравилось.  
МА: Ты Говорила Серьёзно Или Хотела Посмеяться Над Ним  
ТТ: Канайя, я знаю, что вы мойралы, но, пожалуйста, имей хоть немного веры в меня, я не какой-то монстр.  
МА: Прости Просто Он Был Очень Сильно Обеспокоен Но Если Тебе Понравился Его Рассказ То Я Не Понимаю Что Пошло Не Так  
ТТ: Ну, наверное у меня есть пара теорий, но...  
МА: Но Что  
ТТ: В его рассказе были... как же сказать.  
ТТ: Вещи, которые очень смутили его, когда я их заметила.  
МА: Вроде  
ТТ: Персонаж, который завуалированно отсылается к одному из наших знакомых и интересная сцена с этим персонажем.  
МА: В Каком Плане Интересная  
ТТ: Не думаю, что мне стоит рассказывать, скорее всего он прислал мне своё творчество, ожидая, что я не буду о нём распространяться.  
МА: Даже Мне  
ТТ: Даже тебе.  
ТТ: Тебе просто придётся поверить мне наслово, когда я говорю, что она была ОЧЕНЬ интересной.  
МА: Но Я Же Его Мойрал Как Я Должна Его Успокоить Если Я Не Знаю Почему Он Опечален  
ТТ: Но ты знаешь!  
МА: Роуз  
ТТ: Канайя.  
МА: Я Знаю Что Ты До Смерти Хочешь Мне Рассказать О Его Содержимом Потому Что Раньше Ты Никогда Не Могла Воздержаться От Сплетен  
ТТ: Сплошная ложь и клевета!  
МА: Но Ты Знаешь Что Я Точно Не Расскажу Другим О Секретах Карката  
ТТ: ...  
МА: Ты Же Знаешь Что Хочешь  
ТТ: Вздох. Ты права.  
ТТ: Сейчас пришлю файл.  
  
ТТ прислала файл лазерный-фанфик-карката.txt  
  
  
МА: Вау Я Не Знала Что Он Мог Писать Не Зажимая Капслока  
ТТ: Удивительно, да? Но продолжай читать, со временем становится всё лучше и лучше.  
МА: Вау Он Правда Хорош  
МА: Но Ему Стоило Изменить Имя Даевида  
ТТ: Я бы поняла, кем Даевид должен быть, *даже* если бы Каркат поменял его имя.  
ТТ: Попробуй почитать его реплики вслух.  
МА: Вау  
МА: Ты Права  
МА: Теперь Мне Даже Немного Грустно Что Каркат Не Поделился Своим Рассказом Со Мной Я Не Знала Что Он Был Способен Написать Что-То Кроме Длинных Споров Сам С Собой  
ТТ: Не принимай это на свой счёт, любимая. Когда я впервые начала писать серьёзно, я не была готова показать свою работу никому, кроме других писателей.  
МА: Даже Джону Джейд Или Дейву  
ТТ: Да, даже им.  
МА: Хмм  
МА: Ты Сказала Что В Работе Только Один Персонаж Основан На Реальном Человеке Но Тут Их Явно Два  
ТТ: Прошу прощения, однако их лучше называть селф-инсертом и омп.  
МА: Пфф Как Скажешь  
МА: Оу  
ТТ: ??  
МА: Боже Мой Каркат Лазерные Пистолеты Там Быть Не Должны  
ТТ: На самом деле, этот момент показался мне весьма изобретательным. Он добавил сцене столько напряжения.  
МА: Роуз Пожалуйста Если Бы В Ней Было Бы Ещё Больше Напряжения Мой Скорлубук Бы Разломался Пополам Ему Не Нужно Было Включать В Неё Ещё И Лазерный Пистолет  
ТТ: Ему и правда *не нужно было*, но я думаю, что это сделало акцент на опасности и крепкости их отношений.  
ТТ: Хоть Даевид и отказал сперва, факт того, что он был готов довериться ему, несмотря на всю опасность, *и*, что он позволил Дайрклоу использовать такой, эм, инструмент для доставления удовольствия, показывает его (по крайней мере желанный) уровень уважения и доверия к Дайрклоу.  
МА: Точка Точка Точка  
ТТ: Ииили это всё могло быть мокрым сном подростка, которому очень хотелось бы заняться с кем-то сексом.  
МА: Я Не Хочу Принижать Творчество Карката Но Думаю В Этом И Дело  
МА: И Теперь Я Понимаю Почему Он Так Обеспокоен Он Буквально Сам Лёг На Операционный Стол И Протянул Тебе Скальпель  
ТТ: Можно и так сказать.  
ТТ: Но, если быть честной, мне стыдно, что я не смогла справиться с этой ситуацией более деликатным образом, но я не думала, что он не осознавал, как очевидно, что он описал собственную эротическую фантазию.  
МА: Мы Говорим Об Одном И Том Же Каркате  
ТТ: ... И правда.   
ТТ: Передай ему мои извинения, хорошо?   
МА: Как Только Он Успокоится  
МА: Говоря Об Этом Мне Наверное Стоит Проверить Как Он Там  
ТТ: Удачи, дорогая.   
МА: Спасибо  
МА: Она Мне Понадобится  
  
мрачныйАссистент [МА] прекратила троллить тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  



	3. Роуз: Ответь на вопросы Терези

гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК] начала троллить тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
  
ГК: Т4К ЧТО Т4М С К4РК4ТОМ 1 3ГО П1С4Н1НОЙ?   
ТТ: Откуда мне знать?   
ТТ: Тем более, откуда *тебе* знать?   
ГК: Я З4М3Т1Л4 К4РК4Т4 КОГД4 ОН ХОД1Л КРУГ4М1 1 БОРМОТ4Л ЧТО 3МУ БОЛЬШ3 Н1КОГД4 Н3 СТО1Т П1С4ТЬ  
ГК: Я Н3 Н4ШЛ4 НОВЫХ М3МОР4НДУМОВ  
ГК: Т4К ЧТО БЫЛО ЛОГ1ЧНО СПРОС1ТЬ У Т3БЯ М1СС БОЛТУШК4  
ГК: Д3ДУКЦ1Я МОЯ ДОРОГ4Я Л4ЛОНД  
ТТ: Почему тебе вообще не всё равно, что Каркат пишет что-то?   
ГК: Д4В4Й ОБМ3НЯ3М ОДНО ПР1ЗН4Н13 Н4 ДРУГО3:  
ГК: Я Р4НЬШ3 Ч1Т4Л4 3ГО Ф4НФ1К1!   
ТТ: О мой бог, только не говори, что у троллей был фиктролль.   
ГК: Н3Т ЭТО БЫЛ Ф4НФ1КШН.ТРО  
ТТ: Конечно же.   
ТТ: О чём Каркат вообще мог писать фанфики? Его безграничных ромкомах?   
ГК: Х4Х4Х4 Н3Т ОН П1С4Л ПЛОХ13 Ф4НФ1К1 ПОЧТ1 ВС3 1З КОТОРЫХ ВКЛЮЧ4Л1 3ГО ОЧ3В1ДНЫ3 С3ЛФ-1НС3РТЫ  
ГК: ОН Н3 МОГ Р3Ш1ТЬ В К4КОМ КВ4ДР4НТ3 3ГО П3РСОН4Ж ХОТ3Л БЫТЬ С ТРОЛЛЬ1М У1ЛЛОМ СМ1ТОМ  
ГК: ЧТО ВПОЛН3 Т1П1ЧНО ДЛЯ К4РК4Т4  
ГК: ОН1 БЫЛ1 ЧУДОВ1ЩНЫ  
ТТ: И ты прочитала их по собственному желанию?  
ГК: 1Х ЧУДОВ1ЩНОСТЬ БЫЛ4 Т4К ПР1ТЯГ4Т3ЛЬН4!  
ГК: Т3П3РЬ МН3 1НТ3Р3СНО СТ4Л Л1 ОН ЛУЧШ3  
ТТ: То, что прислал мне Каркат, было конфиденциальной информацией, я не могу просто показать её каждому, кто попросит.  
ГК: Т4К ТЫ ПР1ЗН43ШЬ ЧТО Ч1Т4Л4 ЧТО ОН Н4П1С4Л  
ТТ: Ну, да. Нет смысла тянуть тролля за щупальце.  
ГК: 4РГХХХ РОУЗ ТЫ Т4К4Я СКУЧН4Я >:[  
ТТ: Тут я с тобой несогласна.   
ГК: ТУТ ТЫ М3НЯ Р4ЗДР4Ж43ШЬ!  
ГК: 3СЛ1 ТЫ Д4ШЬ МН3 ПОСМОТР3ТЬ Н4 НОВЫЙ Ф4НФ1К К4РК4Т4 ТО Я ПОК4ЖУ Т3Б3 3ГО СТ4РЫ3 Ф4НФ1К1  
ТТ: Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, подобное мелкое взяточничество не заставит меня предать его.   
ГК: Д4Ж3 3СЛ1 Я ПОПРОШУ Т3БЯ С3СТЬ МН3 Н4 КОЛ3НК1 1 ВМ3СТ3 ПОЧ1Т4ТЬ 1Х СМ3ШНЫМ1 ГОЛОС4М1  
ГК: >:]  
ГК: > :]  
ГК: >:]  
ГК: > :]  
ТТ: ...  
ТТ: Будь ты проклята, ты обнаружила мою единственную слабость!  
ГК: КОЛ3НК1 М1ЛЫХ МОЛОДЫХ Д3ВУШ3К?  
ТТ: Нет, чтение плохих фанфиков смешными голосами.   
ГК: ВЗДОХ  
ТТ: Так вот.   
  
ТТ прислала файл лазерный-фанфик-карката.txt  
  
ГК: О МОЙ БОГ ОН ВС3 3Щ3 ЗОВ3Т СВО3ГО С3ЛФ-1НС3РТ4 Д4ЙРКЛОУ?  
ГК: 4Х4Х4Х4Х4  
ТТ: Господи, за все эти годы он не изменил его имени?  
ГК: Д4!  
ГК: К4К В1ЖУ Т3П3РЬ ОН ВКЛЮЧ43Т 1НС3РТЫ 1 ДРУГ1Х ЛЮД3Й  
ТТ: Это называется “омп”.  
ГК: ТЬФУ ТЬФУ Н4СР4ТЬ  
ГК: ОН С3ЙЧ4С Н4МНОГО ЛУЧШ3 П1Ш3Т!  
ГК: 3СЛ1 БЫ Н3 ЛУЧШ33 К4Ч3СТВО 3ГО Ф4НФ1КОВ Я БЫ Д4Ж3 СК4З4Л4 ЧТО Д3ЙВ ПР1Н1М4Л УЧ4СТ13 В Н4П1С4Н11 СОБСТВ3ННЫХ Д14ЛОГОВ  
ГК: ОН1 СЛ1ШКОМ ПР4ВДОПОДОБНЫ3  
ТТ: Я на 99% уверена, что Дейв не имеет никакого отношения к этому.  
ГК: >:?  
ТТ: Увидишь.  
ГК: В4У  
ГК: В4У!!!!!!!!  
ТТ: Неожиданный взгляд на дальние уголки разума Карката?  
ГК: Д4!  
ГК: Я ПР3ДПОЛ4Г4Л4 ЧТО ОН Н1КОГД4 1 Н3 ДУМ4Л Н1 О Ч3М-ТО БОЛ33 1ЗВР4Щ3ННОМ Ч3М СМ3СЬ КВ4ДР4НТОВ  
ГК: 1 К4КОЙ 1З М3НЯ ПРОВ1Д3Ц Р4ЗУМ4  
ГК: БОБЖ3 МОЙ З4Ч3М Я ЭТО ПР3ДСТ4В1Л4  
ТТ: Нужен отбеливатель для глаз?  
ГК: МН3 НУЖ3Н ХОЛОДНЫЙ ДУШ!  
ГК: В КОМН4Т3 ВН3З4ПНО СТ4ЛО СЛ1ШКОМ Ж4РКО  
ГК: НО  
ГК: Я Н3 ПРОТ1В 3СЛ1 ТЫ ХОЧ3ШЬ З4ГЛЯНУТЬ Н4 Н3БОЛЬШОЕ Н3Н4В1СТВ1ДН1Е З4 ПЛОХОЙ КН1ЖКОЙ  
ГК: >;]  
ТТ: Гм.  
ТТ: Такой очевидный подкат не должен быть настолько привлекательным.  
ТТ: Однако.  
ТТ: Буду у тебя через пять минут.  
  
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] прекратила троллить  гильотиновыйКалибровщик [ГК]


	4. Роуз: Ответь на многочисленные сообщения Дейва

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]

ВД: хей роуз  
ВД: хей

тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  ожидающий кореш!

ВД: ну конечно  
ВД: прямо когда мне нужно чтото у тебя спросить  
ВД: например что происходит с канайей и каркатом  
ВД: каркат не хочет говорить со мной или даже орать на меня  
ВД: ещ>ё вчера мы прекрасно ладили а сейчас бам  
ВД: я хотел спросить у канайи что это за дела а она только рассмеялась  
ВД: это грубо  
ВД: у тебя грубая девушка роуз  
ВД: берет и смеётся мне прямо в лицо  
ВД: раздавливает моё бедное хрупкое эго  
ВД: блин наверное ты и правда не за компом обычно ты бы сразу набросилась на меня после этих слов  
ВД: серьёзно роуз ты где   
ВД: я правда беспокоюсь  
ВД: каркат типа выбегает из комнаты когда я в неё захожу  
ВД: неужели от меня так плохо пахнет роуз  
ВД: мой мужской запах слишком силён  
ВД: неужели он уже носится по метеору и угрожает уничтожить город банок  
ВД: роуз  
ВД: роуз  
ВД: роуз  
ВД: где ты вообще  
ВД: если подумать я и терези давно не видел  
ВД: вы двое вместе тусите или что  
ВД: так вы и правда дружески ненавидите друг друга  
ВД: агрессивно переглядываетесь пока играете в скрэббл или чем бы там не занимались интеллектуальные соперники вроде вас  
ВД: вы дерётесь потому что она лижет фишки  
ВД: д>ёргаете друг друга за волосы

тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] в сети!

ТТ: Ну, всё и правда было немного агрессивно.  
ВД: что  
ТТ: Видишь ли, иногда она так двигает своими бёдрами...  
ВД: о нет  
ВД: ты же не имеешь в виду что я думаю ты имеешь в виду  
ВД: пожалуйста скажи что ты не имеешь в виду что я думаю ты имеешь в виду  
ТТ: Я не имею в виду, что ты думаешь, я имею в виду.   
ТТ: Надеюсь, эта маленькая ложь поможет тебе спать спокойно.   
ВД: ну бля роуз  
ТТ: ;)  
ВД: нет  
ВД: прекрати немедленно  
ВД: никаких подмигивающих смайликов намекающих что ты спишь с моей девушкой  
ТТ: Эй, она и моя девушка. Только я её ненавижу.  
ВД: адхздхжывхв  
ВД: стоп  
ВД: хватит  
ВД: я не хочу думать об этом  
ВД: и даже не смей прислать мне ещё один подмигивающий смайлик клянусь богом я  
ТТ: Выполнишь акробатический пируэт и т.д.  
ВД: мне правда нужно придумать чтото новенькое да  
ТТ: Да. Но давай не будем отвлекаться от темы разговора, согласен?  
ТТ: Я даже забуду про твой комментарий о своём эго.  
ВД: спасибо  
ТТ: Всегда пожалуйста.   
ВД: а теперь скажи мне что за хуйня творится с каркатом  
ВД: даже не говори что не знаешь тебе всегда известно обо всём что происходит на этом камне   
ТТ: У меня есть догадка, но...  
ВД: но  
ТТ Дай мне сначала спросить:  
ТТ: Как ты относишься к использованию лазерных пистолетов в постели?


End file.
